The Infinite Dream
The Infinite Dream is a vast consciousness from which all life arises. In the beginning, the Infinite dream awakened to itself, and to discover its potential manifested in physical forms. These six manifestations were the first beings, each aspects of the properties that made up physical existence. The Dream is what a mind consists of. The Dream exists as the land and forest, and the lights that awaken at night. The dream is what continues to fuel fire after the wood all burns out. The Dream is in every birth, and it is through death the dream returns home as a larger piece of growing consciousness, infinite, and forever. In the modern day, the Infinite Dream is an amalgamation of the Dream and pockets of physical "worlds" that make up existence. These "worlds" have multiplied and grown since the dream first awakened, spanning thousands of sections that have been excavated out from within the Dream. In this sense there is no such thing as outer space in the way we know it, since venturing outward from physical worlds will inevitably lead into the dream. All primordial beings are connected to the infinite dream, although it might be more accurate to say that their bodies are merely physical manifestations projected from within the dream. All living beings are perpetually connected to the dream, by their soul, an internal dream infinite within their physical form. The Infinite Dream also acts as the source of all magic. Affiliations Chaos The affiliation of entropy, more commonly referred to as the chaos affiliation rules over the disassembly and destruction of physical matter. Order The affiliation of ectropy, more commonly referred to as the order affiliation rules over the creation and movement of physical matter. Void The void or darkness affiliation is capable of negating and draining magical energy. In some cases it can be used to place curses, such as restricting access to magic for long periods of time. In some case this has been known to last for centuries, or even millenia. Light The affiliation of light has historically been used to imbue inert objects with magical capabilities, as well as transferring magic between individuals. Death For as long as life has existed, the death affiliation has been misunderstood. Despite the common belief that soul collectors and others tied to death magic take the lives of others, it would be more accurate to say they simply subsume the consciousness of the living as a part of their task to return souls to the dream. Any being with a soul emerges of the dream and will inevitably return. It is through this cycle of emerging from the dream, learning of the dream, and returning with added possibility and perspective that the dream continues to expand. Life Those of the life affiliation, in particular Toru and the Mantu coax the dream into the physical world using their own connection to the dream, and therefore their magic. By separating and imparting pieces of themselves into the physical world, they act as smaller replicas of the greater dream, using the dream they carry to fashion new life. Users of life magic have been known to work in conjunction with other affiliations to construct entirely new species, as well as gifting connections to the dream on soulless beings, effectively bringing them into the dream. Even inanimate objects can be imbued with a soul, as has been the case with the thousands of artifacts created throughout history. These can then grow, be shaped by their surroundings and companions, and even replenish their energies as they have become conduits for the dream. Category:Locations Category:The Infinite Dream